


My Arms

by loustboylou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, ben winston - Freeform, businessman!Louis, complete fluff, housewife!harry, like liam makes a small appearance, like one sentence, like small, mentions of Liam, one direction - Freeform, so does ben, the smallest mention of sex, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loustboylou/pseuds/loustboylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right, well, I think Ben’ll understand that you’re no superhuman who can finish a case report in a night.” Liam chuckled before shaking his head and walking back to his cubicle which was just diagonal from Louis'.</p>
<p>Louis let out a quiet huff of air and decided that Liam barging in was his cue to pack up and head home. Home, He thought, home sounds nice. Warm. Home is Harry.</p>
<p>At the thought of Harry, his eyes widened immensely. He had completely forgotten to tell his boyfriend he’d be working late at the office.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Louis works late and doesn't tell Harry and small fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this whole thing is dedicated to my pal ahren bc he proof read and edited the whole thing AND TITLED IT bc im a lazy fuck so god bless him

Louis stared at the computer screen blankly, his eyes stinging and begging for him to blink, just once. The law case he'd been attempting to fill out for the entirety of his day, before he hit some kind of writer's block, sat nearly untouched while he zoned out. He had promised his boss he'd stay as late as it would take for him to finish the report, which was quickly becoming easier said than done.

_A knock on the outside of his cubicle made him jump a little in his seat. Finally, his eyes closed momentarily, and some of the dryness subsided. "Tomlinson, have you got the file on the Higgins case?” Ben, his boss, asked in his unusually deep, yet fitting voice that made even Louis' seemingly unbreakable coworkers cower in the break room. Everything about him was intimidating. His height, his ability to grow a near perfect beard, his voice, his knocking. Louis' fingers, that once typed away furiously on the keyboard, froze. He couldn’t believe he had spaced out on one of the biggest cases he’d had in his entire career. He rubbed at the back of his neck, still careful not to mess up his shirt collar, and turned to face Ben with a small, sheepish smile._

_“I just need to finish it up and it’ll on your desk in no time.” Louis' eyes darted down as he leaned back in his office chair._

_“You haven’t even started have you?” Ben asked, his face showing no empathy or emotion until he let out a long, exasperated sigh, “Just get it done when you can, Tomlinson. Otherwise this’ll be the last case you work on.” And with that, Ben turned and stalked off._

_“I’ll stay all night if I have too!” Louis called after his boss. His hand scrubbed over his tense face when he was left with no response._

The incident played over and over again in his head, but his fingers still refused to even touch the keys, let alone type. Just as he thought maybe he'd figured out the solution to his problem, he heard someone faintly clearing their throat behind him. He turned in his rolling chair, his blue eyes meeting a deep brown, puppy-dogged stare. “It’s nearly 10, mate. I think you can go now.” Liam told him with a soft laugh.

Seemingly for the first time since Ben knocked, Louis allowed himself to blink. If his eyes could have spoken, they probably would have screamed. He hissed out and rubbed them with his small fists before turning to look at the clock- which indeed read a quarter till 10. “I promised Ben I’d get the Higgins case done.” He whined when he realized he was only halfway done with his report that he had started nearly four hours ago.

“Right, well, I think Ben’ll understand that you’re no superhuman who can finish a case report in a night.” Liam chuckled before shaking his head and walking back to his cubicle which was just diagonal from Louis'.

Louis let out a quiet huff of air and decided that Liam barging in was his cue to pack up and head home. Home, He thought, home sounds nice. Warm. Home is Harry.

At the thought of Harry, his eyes widened immensely. He had completely forgotten to tell his boyfriend he’d be working late at the office.

Louis felt his heart sink down into his stomach as he thought of what must’ve been going through Harry’s mind when he sat at the dinner table alone with two plates of food set out right across from each other. One for Louis and one for him. He imagined Harry sipping at his favorite red wine with a sad frown and trying to take comfort in the fact that their shared cat, Mabel, was keeping him company instead of Louis.

He made his way home in nearly record time as there had been no London traffic to get in his way. Everyone was already with their loved ones in their bed, probably cuddling, which was exactly what Louis should’ve been doing at such a time.

The moment Louis stepped out of his car, His keys to the house were ready and in his hand. He winced at the sound of their front door creaking as he opened it. That, he didn't prepare for. He made a mental note to pick up some door grease sometime in the near future, though he knew he probably never would. A tiny meow pulled his attention down to where Mabel was weaving herself between his legs.

He nearly tripped and fell, but just managed to catch himself on the wall directly in front of him. Sadly, not without causing a thud that reminded Louis of a bomb being detonated, or some other horrifically loud noise. After pausing for a moment, and still hearing silence, hopefully meaning Harry was still asleep, he made his way down the hall, cursing under his breath at the way the floors creaked beneath nearly every step he took.

The light from the hallway peaked through the cracked door and cascaded directly onto a lump beneath the creamy-white sheets that Harry had picked out when they first moved into the flat. Louis’ smiled softly to himself as he tiptoed further into the room. Harry was sleeping under the covers, limbs spread out everywhere, and a peaceful expression on his face. A beanie was tucked over his head like it had been nearly every day since he cut his hair and donated it to a charity for cancer patients, being the angel he was.

_“Harry it looks fine. You look cute. It suits you.” Louis had reassured with a hand placed thoughtfully on his boyfriend’s’ back, where it rightfully belonged, if he might add._

_Harry just sniffled as he stared at himself in the mirror. He’d been there ever since he had gotten home, commenting on the way his head was unevenly shaped or how his ears were now completely on display, so he might as well gave 'gotten some piercings so they didn't look so naked’._

_Louis talked him out of it eventually. He told Harry to give it some time and he’d get used to it. When Harry continued to be unresponsive, Louis added how there was still enough hair to grab onto during any future, intimate occasions. That seemed to soothe Harry a lot more than his previous compliments. He had finally looked away from the mirror, to Louis, to give him a cheeky smile._

Louis crawled into the warm, soft bed after he stripped down and kicked his shoes off. He wrapped his arms around Harry's lanky middle, pulling him back into his chest. Right as he started to drift off, his chin tucked against the soft skin where Harry’s neck and shoulder met, he heard a faint, “You need to shave. Your beard is itchy.”

Louis' eyes sprung open, momentary surprised that Harry was up. Once he got his wits about, he couldn't help but let out a snort at the comment. He nuzzled his nose against the top of Harry’s head, and they were silent for a moment before Harry spoke up again. “You didn’t text or call,” his voice still raspy, “I got worried.”

Louis only squeezed Harry tighter in his arms and mumbled out a small apology. He knew it wouldn’t make up for his irresponsibility, but it’d be enough for tonight, before he could make a real attempt at making things right in the morning.

Harry turned in his arms and stared over at him, his large hands coming up to cup at Louis’ cheeks. He ran his thumbs over the parts that jutted out the most, admiring the way Louis' features were so sharp, yet delicate looking all at the same time. Harry grinned softly and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Louis’ thin, but pink lips. “So, does he have better taste in cats than I do? Is he kinkier than me, and that’s where you spent the evening?” Harry titled his head up to rub Louis' nose with his own, while he giggled quietly. He knew Louis would never cheat and whenever he had to stay late at work, they’d spend some of the night making up Louis’ secret mistress.

“He has exquisite taste in cats, little Harold. He’s older and wiser too. Graying a bit so he’s just my type.” Louis added with a smug smile. Harry tried not to laugh as he gasped dramatically, then let his bottom lip slip into a small, cute pout, which Louis had to kiss away, of course.

They laid in bed snogging for a long while. It wasn’t hot enough to lead anywhere, filled more with love and passion than anything else.

Harry was the first one to pull away, his lips a deep red and a bit swollen. Despite seeing his boyfriend like this nearly every day, it still always took Louis’ breath away when he saw Harry like this; slightly disheveled and needy, with a rose color splashed over his cheeks. He was absolutely beautiful.

“I love you.” Louis whispered, before leaning in to peck Harry once more, sliding his chest closer to his own. When Harry buried his face in to crook of his neck, Louis' entire face scrunched up in a smile so big, Harry could probably feel it.

“I love you.” Harry repeated, breaking into a yawn halfway through.

They laid silently for a while, Louis barely managing to keep his drooping eyelids open, and when he felt Harry resting a little heavier against him, breathing slowly, he knew he could finally fall asleep with the love of his life resting in his arms.


End file.
